


Literate Roleplayers Only

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta tries to roleplay with Dave. Keyword: tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literate Roleplayers Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).




End file.
